


Cover for The Sheltering Tree (2018)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft/Lestrade [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: “Love will enter cloaked in friendship’s name”, and it’s a wonderful journey to witness.





	Cover for The Sheltering Tree (2018)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sheltering Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441576) by [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth). 



> “Love will enter cloaked in friendship’s name”, and it’s a wonderful journey to witness.


End file.
